La récompense d'une journée de shopping
by Claire1603
Summary: Une journée de shopping n'a pas forcément beaucoup de répercussions dans la vie si ce n'est dans la garde robe, Quoi que... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, partie d'un délire j'ai écrit ce qui sera une petite fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ceux qui lise « Pas tout à fait sans elle » ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas pour autant d'écrire d'autant que celle que je vous livre aujourd'hui ne sera a priori pas très longue mais allez savoir avec vos encouragement je pourrais peut être avoir un peu plus d'inspiration que prévu.**

**Je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. **

**Cette fic est classé M car il y a du lemon. Et oui c'était ça le délire savoir si je saurai me débrouiller avec ce registre lol**

La récompense d'une journée de shopping

Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris, mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter une journée shopping avec Alice, franchement ?

Je passais une belle journée en famille avec Edward, ma Renesmée au cottage. Edward et moi avions passé tout notre temps dehors à jouer avec notre fille, nous avions même sorti les jeux de société.

Renesmée était aux anges, elle n'arrêtait pas de battre son père légèrement déstabilisé par le fait que je l'empêchais de lire les pensées de sa fille.

Nous l'avions couché vers 21 heure et de notre coté nous avions passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder les étoiles (il faut bien l'admettre c'était assez exceptionnel).

Ma petite puce s'était réveillé vers 3 heure du matin, plus elle grandissait moins son sommeil était long, même si elle avait toujours besoin de se reposer. Elle avait alors réclamé à tort et à travers ses oncles Emmett et Jasper car elle leur avait apparemment promis de « leur mettre la pâtée aux jeux vidéos ».

En entendant cela Edward et moi nous nous promettions de toucher deux mots à Emmett en ce qui concerné le vocabulaire qu'il utilisé devant notre fille. Malgré tout cela me faisait sourire.

Sous les implorations de Nessie, nous sommes alors retournés à la villa. Tout le monde avait son occupation lorsque nous somme rentrés. Emmett était sur le point de réduire à l'état de poussière la manette de sa console en voulant battre un record sur son jeu de foot, Rosalie le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. J'étais persuadé qu'à la moindre égratignure sur la manette Emmett allait se retrouver privé de jeux dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne pus d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de rire rien que d'imaginer la tête que ce pauvre Emmett ferai si Rosalie décidai de mettre cette sanction en place.

Mon rire avait distrait tout le monde de ces occupations. Jasper leva le nez de son livre pour venir nous dire bonjour tout en prenant sa nièce dans les bras. Alice arrêta de dessiner et m'adressa un sourire qui devait facilement lui remonter jusqu'aux oreilles. J'adorais mon lutin de belle sœur mais quand elle faisait une tête pareil, elle me faisait un peu peur je dois l'admettre. Être aussi fière d'elle chez Alice ne présagé rien de bon pour moi.

Après nous avoir salués Carlisle et Esmée retournaient à leur plan d'architecture placés sur la table de la cuisine. Je pensais que cela devait être des plans de rénovation pour la villa en Alaska. En effet peu de temps avant nous avions décidé qu'il était temps de nous éloigner de Forks. Carlisle était depuis trop longtemps à l'hôpital, pour ce qui était des « enfants » Cullen nous étions tous censé être dans différentes universités et nous cacher commençait à être un peu compliqué. Nous avions expliqué la situation à Charlie qui avait très bien compris, nous avions même trouvé un moyen pour qu'il continue de me voir ainsi que sa petite fille régulièrement.

Le temps que je me perde dans mes pensées, Emmett, Jasper et Renesmée s'étaient installés prêt pour lancer le jeu vidéo et Edward venait de s'asseoir au piano. Il me regardait avec un regard que j'aurai qualifié de malicieux en tapotant la place qui restait sur le banc du piano. En lui lançant mon plus beau sourire, je m'avançais vers lui et m'installa. Dès qu'il commença à jouer, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux pour mieux m'imprégner de sa musique. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis lorsqu'il joua ma berceuse.

Malheureusement ce moment de pur bonheur ne pouvait pas durer et se fut mon adorable et néanmoins exaspérante tornade Alice qui me sortit de mes rêves.

Bella, Bella, Bella ?... me dit-elle en sautillant

Stop… Non

Quoi non ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire.

Alice me fit alors son regard de chien battu, je me tournais vers mon cher et tendre pour chercher un peu de soutien mais tout ce que je trouvais, c'était Edward se retenant tant bien que mal de rire.

Rigole un bon coup mon amour, vas y fout toi de moi.

Je me moque pas de toi Bella, me dit il avec son satané sourire en coin, ce sont les pensée d'Alice, ma chérie, j'ai parfois l'impression que même ses pensées sont montées sur ressort.

Hey !!! Je suis dynamique alors mes pensées le sont aussi, lui répondit Alice avec son air faussement vexé.

Bon vu que je ne suis pas soutenue par mon mari, je te le dis moi-même Alice à quoi que tu penses, laisse tomber je ne bouge pas d'ici. Dis-je avec un ton que je voulais déterminer

Allez s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maman. Quand taty Alice répète tout trois fois c'est que tu n'arriveras pas à la faire changé d'avis, j'ai déjà essayé mais ça a pas marché.

Ta fille a raison, tu sais en plus je l'ai vu dans une vision que tu allais accepter alors je ne risque pas de te laisser filer.

Ma fille me lança un sourire compatissant tout comme son père qui était toujours à coté de moi.

Bon dis moi au moins ce que tu as dans la tête que je me prépare psychologiquement.

Yes !!! j'en étais sure.

Hop doucement je n'ai pas encore dit que j'étais d'accord.

Oui mais c'est tout comme. Elle reprit un air sérieux comme si ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer était capital. Journée SHOPPING !!!!

En cette seconde, si j'avais été humaine, je n'aurais plus de tympan. Le pire c'était que je m'en doutais, seul le shopping avait le don de mettre Alice dans cet état là. Je me prenais la tête dans les mains sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

Jasper ne serai pas très content d'entendre ça mon amour, me dit Edward en pouffant de rire.

Quoi ? Je ne serai pas content si j'entendais quoi ?

Bella a pensé que seul le shopping pouvait mettre ta femme dans cet état là.

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire toujours le visage caché dans mes mains. Je relevai la tête pour m'excuser auprès de Jasper qui lui aussi était prit par un énorme fou-rire.

Allez Bella ne fait pas cette tête, ça sera très drôle et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que toi à habiller. Tu ne seras pas toute seule pour faire face à ton calvaire. Dit-elle toute fière.

Ah oui ? Et qui sera ma planche de salut alors ?

Ma charmante petite nièce.

Renesmée releva immédiatement le nez de sa manette et commença à supplier sa tante de la laisser jouer à la villa.

Allez Nessie, s'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

…

Tu as entendu, j'ai dit s'il te plait trois fois.

Oui ! traduction je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est ça !!!

A la demande de Renesmée, nous l'avions déposée chez son grand père pour qu'il profite de sa petite fille avant notre départ.

Alice et moi étions restées un peu pour discuter avec mon père, prendre de ses nouvelles. Ne voyant pas le temps passé, lorsque j'avais regardé ma montre je parus un peu étonnée. Mon père s'empressa de me dire de rentrer car mon mari devait m'attendre.

Alice lui avoua qu'il ne m'avait pas vu de la journée car elle m'avait enlevée de force ce que je m'empressai de confirmer avec un grand sourire.

Allez dépêche toi, il va finir par être couché et endormi quand tu arrivera.

Alice et moi sourions à la remarque de mon père, Edward ne risquait définitivement pas de dormir avant mon arrivée.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie je suis sur que mon frère n'a pas envie de s'endormir avant que Bella n'arrive. C'est bien une chose que je peux vous garantir. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Charlie mit presque aussi peu de temps que moi à comprendre le sous-entendu de ma belle-sœur. Heureusement que mon état vampirique m'empêchait de mourir à cause de la gène car sinon je serai six pied sous terre. Mon père eu un léger rire nerveux et me renvoya vers mon mari et Alice vers sa famille.

Alice depuis quand Emmett détint sur toi ? lui demandais-je une fois dans la voiture.

Mais c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris petite sœur. Me dit-elle en rigolant

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit que c'était une chose que tu pouvais garantir ?

… Non… d'ailleurs c'est le genre de chose que je me passerai bien de savoir moi-même. Comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs.

Cette fois elle était pliée de rire, elle savait très bien que l'idée qu'elle ait des visions de ce qui se passait la nuit entre moi et Edward n'était pas pour me ravir.

Comment ça comme toute la famille d'ailleurs ?

On est arrivées !!!

Et voilà, comment je me retrouvais les bras chargé de sacs plein de vêtements pour moi et ma fille. J'étais tellement chargée, qu'Edward m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse rentrer.

Je m'empressais alors de déposer tout cela dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, là encore le problème de la porte se posa. Mais un quart de seconde plus tard, l'homme de ma vie m'ouvrit la porte. Je déposais alors tous les sacs sur le lit. Edward pouffait de rire quand il vit le monticule que je venais de mettre sur le lit.

Alice ne sait jamais s'arrêter et avec ses yeux de cocker malheureux comment voulais tu que j'arrive à la canaliser.

Je ne te blâme pas mon amour, personne n'y arrive pas même Carlisle lorsqu'elle le traine dans les magasins.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et passa dans mon dos pour me prendre dans ses bras. Après avoir enlevé mes cheveux de mon épaule, il y posa sa tête. Je me serrai contre lui, être dans ses bras était vraiment le meilleur remède pour se remettre d'une journée avec Alice.

Je suppose que notre fille est chez son grand père puisque qu'elle n'est pas rentrée avec toi et Alice.

Oui, bien deviné.

Génial, on va enfin pouvoir n'être que tous les deux.

Je souriais à l'idée qui venait de me traverser la tête en même temps qu'il resserrait son emprise sur moi. La nuit dernière avait été trop calme à mon gout mais je devinai que pour lui aussi.

A quoi penses-tu, mon ange ?

A vrai dire, j'ai assez de mal à réfléchir dans l'immédiat. Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou

Vraiment ?

Chacun de ses mots transformés en souffle venait glisser le long de ma nuque et provoquais en moi des millions de minuscules frissons à chaque endroit ou son corps touchait le mien.

Oui, vraiment.

Tant mieux alors.

Sa voix était devenue suave, et atrocement sexy lorsqu'il entreprit de déposer une multitude de baiser dans mon cou. Ses lèvres tièdes m'électrisaient à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient ma peau. Mon souffle devenait plus erratique et je murmurais son prénom dans un souffle en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière contre l'une de ses épaules.

Edward !

Mon amour !

Le mouvement que j'avais fait avec ma tête lui avait laissé le champ libre pour déposer ses lèvres jusque sur ma mâchoire ce qu'il fit tout en douceur. L'atmosphère de la chambre devenait presque étouffante tellement elle était chargé d'électricité. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, j'avais seulement envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrepris alors de me retourner vers mon adonis. Edward avait eu la même idée et commençait à me retourner vers lui en faisant passer ses mains sur ma taille. Il me retourna délicatement tout en me caressant le dos, ce qui me valut de nouveaux frissons à l'endroit ou la paume de sa main s'était égaré.

Je calais mon front contre son torse pour pouvoir inspirer son odeur tandis que lui reprenais le manège que ses lèvres avaient entrepris dans mon cou tout en remontant petit à petit vers l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Il s'arrêta alors pour me regarder, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de frustration ce qui le fit sourire. Sans quitter ce sourire qui me chavirer le cœur, il m'embrassa sur chacune de mes paupières, mes tempes puis mon nez pour dévier finalement vers le lobe de mon oreille. Il me murmura.

Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui mon amour, j'étais tellement frustré de ne pas t'avoir près de moi que Jasper a failli me mettre à la porte.

Je souriais à cette idée et pensais qu'en cette seconde j'étais moi-même frustrée qu'Edward ne m'ait pas encore embrassé. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment que la phrase qu'avait prononcé Alice me revint en tête « Comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs ».

Et flûte, j'avais oublié, toute la famille Cullen était à la villa. Mon cerceau était en pleine ébullition mais malgré cela les baisers d'Edward m'empêchaient d'aligner plus de trois mots d'affilé, alors lui faire comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre d'être au cottage risquait d'être compliqué.

Edward… Attend…

Quoi ? me dit-il sans s'arrêter.

Toute la famille… on devrait… aller… au cottage.

Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à aller jusque là bas, me dit-il en m'embrassant la nuque, Toi si ?

Je ne crois pas non plus.

Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus langoureux, et lorsqu'il glissa sa main gauche sous mon pull, je savais que la vision d'Alice serait inévitable. Alors tant qu'à être gênée par la suite autant que cela soit pour une bonne raison.

Je me cambrai alors suivant le mouvement de ses mains, toutes les deux posées sur ma peau en dessous de mon pull. Son souffle devint lui aussi beaucoup plus saccadé. Il prenait du plaisir à me prodiguer ces caresses et je voulais en faire de même. Je réalisais alors que nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées depuis mon retour. Je passai alors mes bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher son visage du mien.

Je commençai par souffler délicatement sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire qui se crispa immédiatement pour y poser mes lèvres ensuite, je remontais ainsi jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer tout mon amour. Encore une fois il me serra contre lui avec un peu plus de force. Je lui murmurai de nouveau un « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tout doucement. Je prenais entre mes lèvres sa lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieur en maintenant l'application que j'avais d'aller très doucement, ce qui provoqua chez lui un peu plus d'empressement. Il s'empara alors de ma bouche avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce baiser.

En moins d'une seconde je me retrouvais appuyer contre la porte de la chambre, les mains d'Edward s'égarant sur ma taille. Il commença à prendre le bas de mon pull dans ses mains pour me le retirer quand nous entendîmes une voix derrière la porte.

Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais vous pourriez arrêter ça tout de suite ou alors faire vite parce que j'en peux plus moi.

Sous le choc, Edward et moi nous nous regardions, c'était Jasper qui venait de nous parler. Le pauvre devait ressentir toute la tension que je ressentais sans compter sur celle d'Edward mais je me voyais mal pouvoir m'arrêter là, ce devait être l'avis d'Edward car il m'embrassa de nouveau pour couper cour à toute réflexion qui pouvait être dans ma tête. Notre baiser fut de nouveau interrompu par Alice cette fois.

Ne l'écoutez surtout pas. Sa voix était étrange.

Je compris assez vite que la tension que Jasper ressentait, Alice avait bien l'intention d'en profiter ce qui me fit rire.

Tu crois que Jasper saura se défendre contre Alice.

C'est loin d'être certain, tout soldat confédéré qu'il était je ne crois pas qu'Alice le laissera lui échapper, ma Bella.

Humm, ça tombe bien je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir non plus.

Je suis ton prisonnier volontaire pour l'éternité.

J'enlevais alors moi-même mon pull de peur que quelqu'un ne nous interrompe encore et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise toujours très lentement laissant glisser mes doigts sur sa peau de marbre. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, il commença à me caresser le dos s'attardant sur les contours de mon soutien gorge. Il les suivit jusqu'à effleurer ma poitrine par-dessus le tissu. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de rester concentrée sur ce que je faisais et ainsi éviter de lui arracher sa chemise. Une fois le dernier bouton défait je fis glisser sa chemise de ses épaules et il s'en débarrassa au hasard sur le sol de la chambre. Nous étions alors peau contre peau. Cet instant était grisant mais je n'en avais pas assez.

Il se pencha alors délicatement vers le sol m'entrainant avec lui et posa une main au sol pour ralentir notre chute. Je me retrouvais sur le sol et mon adonis m'observant avec des yeux plein de désir. Je l'attrapais par le cou pour qu'il m'embrasse. Rapidement il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et explora de ses lèvres ma poitrine, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements et encore moins mes soupirs. A chacun d'entre eux Edward grognait de plaisir, cette part de lui un peu plus animal pendant nos moments d'intimité me faisait vraiment perdre la tête. J'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ondulant instinctivement contre lui. Ces mouvements devenaient plus pressant pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Son envie de moi était indéniable, je le sentais contre moi mais je voulais l'entendre dire, ses murmures avait toujours le don de me rendre folle dans ses moments là.

Edward… Je t'aime… Si tu savais…je…

Bella je t'aime mon amour… Chaque seconde je pense à toi… J'ai tellement besoin de toi… envie de toi.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une bombe, je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais trop besoin de lui. J'essayais alors tant bien que mal de lui enlever sa ceinture et ne put m'empêchait de râler en pensée contre Alice qui voulait toujours que le moindre détail soit parfais quitte à porter une ceinture qui ne sert à rien si ce n'est à m'exaspérer. Edward tout en m'embrassant m'aida à lui retirer la ceinture et son pantalon qui volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce faisant tombé au passage quelques sacs amoncelés sur le lit. Ce fut alors mon tour, et contrairement à moi Edward n'eu pas besoin d'aide pour m'enlever mon pantalon, il prit d'ailleurs son temps en effleurant les bords de ma culote puis mes jambes jusqu'au chevilles. Mon pantalon alla rejoindre le sien sur le lit ce qui fit tomber le reste des paquets faisant un bruit énorme lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sol. Il était trop tard pour passer inaperçu.

Edward prit ma cheville gauche dans ses mains et commença à m'embrasser tout en remontant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à la couture de ma culotte, j'en tremblais de plaisir et le remonta vers moi en le prenant par les épaules pour gouter à nouveau ses lèvres. Sa main gauche naviguait dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre glissa sur mon intimité. Il allait me rendre définitivement folle, j'avais réellement trop envie de lui pour supporter plus longtemps ses caresses. Mes mains quittèrent alors ses cheveux pour descendre le long de sa colonne pour arriver jusqu'à son boxer. Mes mains s'égarèrent sur ses fesses pour finalement faire glisser son boxer et l'envoyer rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements. Comme il l'avait fait pour moi ma main glissa le long de sa virilité. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir retenant son cri contre mon épaule.

Tu va finir par me tuer Bella.

Lui non plus ne pouvais plus attendre et il me débarrassa des derniers morceaux de tissu que je portais. Nous étions nu l'un contre l'autre, haletant. J'enroulais de nouveau mes jambes contre ses hanches, l'invitant à libérer cette chaleur qui me consumait.

Edward, je t'aime.

Mon amour, tu m'as rendu complètement fou. Je t'aime

Mes mains s'agrippaient dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il caressait mes cuisses pour les serrer encore un peu plus contre lui. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, je ne me lassais jamais du coup de noisettes qu'avait sa peau. Sous l'extase des ses caresses, je continuais de murmurer son prénom et des « je t'aime » de plus en plus passionné.

Il répondit à mes « je t'aime » et en un coup de rein nous ne faisions plus qu'un. J'avais cette sensation d'être entière et vivante quand il commença ses vas et viens. Nos soupirs étaient de plus en plus fort, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de lui dire combien je l'aimais. Pour seule réponse il me donnait des baisers enflammés qui aurait pu faire fondre nos corps de glace.

Le rythme augmenta, nous étions enfiévrés, affamés l'un de l'autre. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors que je sentais la chaleur augmenter encore en moi prête tel un volcan à exploser. Je me raccrochais alors à la première chose qui me vint sous la main, un des pieds métalliques du lit. Nous n'étions plus loin de notre paradis et mon emprise sur le pied de lit commençait à se resserrer. Nos vas et viens augmentèrent, se renforcèrent comme notre envie de l'autre.

Cette envie de l'autre que nous avions ne tarda pas à être comblée, la force de notre désir avait rendu l'explosion qui me traversait extrêmement intense. Edward me suivit rapidement dans la jouissance. Je n'avais pu retenir un cri ou l'on pouvait distinguer le prénom de l'amour de ma vie, il en fit de même ce qui augmenta encore la force de l'orgasme.

Le lit sans que nous ayons été dessus s'est effondré, j'avais réduit un des pieds en poussière et Edward avait à moitié arraché dans un bruit de ferraille l'armature du lit.

Nous étions alors serré l'un contre l'autre, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine comme pour écouter mon cœur, je caressais doucement son visage pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il releva alors la tête posant son menton juste au dessus de mes seins et me regarda dans les yeux.

Ma Bella. Tu es si belle.

Il se redressa et m'embrassa langoureusement pour finalement s'allonger sur le dos et m'installer contre son torse. Mon odeur était partout sur son corps. Il m'appartenait et je lui appartenais, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

Le bruit des paquets puis le lit qui s'effondrait n'avaient pas du passer inaperçu, je me rappelais alors que toute la famille avait du nous entendre heureusement que Renesmée n'était pas là, je soupirai pour rejeter les prémices du malaise que j'allais ressentir lorsque nous redescendrions et me serrais contre Edward.

Cela ne te dérange pas si nous restons un peu ici.

Pourquoi ça me dérangerait mon amour ? Je resterais ici pour l'éternité s'il n'y avait que nous.

Justement j'ai besoin d'être contre toi encore un peu avant d'affronter Emmett en particulier.

Il me serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras. J'étais définitivement la femme la plus heureuse qui puisse exister sur terre.

***********************************

**Alors ça vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience votre verdict, est ce que je me débrouille avec le registre lemon ? **

**Donnez votre avis s'il vous plait plus vous serez nombreux, plus il y a de chances que la fic soit plus longue que prévue et en plus vous donnerez le sourire à une auteure de fic qui a peur de ne pas être lue lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, ça y est j'ai enfin fini mon deuxième chapitre, ça été dur avec mon boulot mais j'y suis arrivé lol. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chap. hier mais je viens juste de le finir et je vous l'envoie avant d'aller travailler. J'ai corrigé les fautes que j'ai vu pitié soyez indulgente moi et l'orthographe ça fait 4 lol.**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et aussi à celle qui lisent tout simplement. Lol mais ça serai vraiment trop gentil de me laisser des messages, c'est génial à qul point ça me motive. **

*******************************

POV Alice

_Bella et Renesmée me suivaient, toutes les deux trainant des pieds les mains pleines de sacs, nous étions à Port Angeles_.

Génial, moi qui ne savais quoi faire de ma journée, ma vision venait de me trouver une occupation. Je sentais que j'allais devoir batailler pour que Bella accepte. Pour Renesmée, ce ne serais pas aussi difficile, elle ne voudra pas laisser sa mère seule avec moi.

C'est drôle, cette aversion héréditaire pour le shopping qu'elles ont toutes les deux. De toute manière, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Même si je devais y passer des heures, elles viendraient avec moi, elles n'avaient pas le choix, la vision avait parlé.

Lorsqu'elles sont arrivées avec Edward, j'ai laissé le temps à Edward de jouer un peu au piano, histoire que Bella soit suffisamment détendu pour au moins m'écouter deux secondes. Mauvais plan, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce que je voulais et refusait en bloc d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui demander.

Edward était plié de rire à l'écoute de mes pensées, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver un peu plus Bella.

Bon vu que je ne suis pas soutenue par mon mari, je te le dis moi-même Alice à quoi que tu penses, laisse tomber je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je me doutais que quand je lui aurais annoncé mes plans, elle aurait refusé mais de là à refuser avant même de savoir quoi que ce soit. En réagissant ainsi, elle ne m'avait pas donnée le choix, je me devais d'utiliser ma petite technique personnelle. La gamine capricieuse aux yeux de cocker.

Allez s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maman. Quand taty Alice répète tout trois fois c'est que tu n'arriveras pas à la faire changé d'avis, j'ai déjà essayé mais ça n'a pas marché. Répondit Renesmée

Ta fille a raison, tu sais, en plus je l'ai vu dans une vision que tu allais accepter alors je ne risque pas de te laisser filer.

J'étais fière de moi comme rarement, Renesmée venait de tomber dans mon piège, avant même que je m'attaque à elle.

Bella semblait vraiment à la torture lorsqu'elle accepta ma journée shopping, j'en profitai alors pour la rassurer.

Allez Bella ne fait pas cette tête, ça sera très drôle et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que toi à habiller. Tu ne seras pas toute seule pour faire face à ton calvaire. Dit-elle toute fière.

Ah oui ? Et qui sera ma planche de salut alors ?

Ma charmante petite nièce.

La réaction de Nessie n'avait pas trainé, elle voulait juste rester avec ses deux oncles pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, non mais je vous jure. Une fille qui préfère les jeux vidéo au shopping. Ce qui me rassurait c'est que j'avais l'éternité pour changer cela, avec le temps elles finiraient bien par lâcher.

Nessie tout comme sa mère n'avais pas pu résister à mes yeux de cocker et je les avais donc emmenées ou devrais-je dire trainées jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Mon but était de refaire totalement la garde robe de Renesmée et d'étoffer pas mal celle de Bella, une journée n'était pas de trop au contraire.

La matinée avait été consacrée à Renesmée, j'avais trouvé de magnifiques jupes et top qui lui allaient à merveille et grâce à dieu ma charmante nièce n'avait pas posé trop d'objections.

L'après-midi fut plus sportive car c'était le tour de Bella.

Bella était en train d'essayer toute une série de robes que je venais de lui trouver, quand une vision arriva. Renesmée me demanda si ça allait et ce que je voyais. Je réussis tant bien que mal à lui dire que j'allais bien mais pour ce qui était de la vision je ne préférais vraiment pas lui raconter. J'essayais déjà moi-même de ne pas en savoir plus mais il n'y avait pas moyens de bloquer cette fichue vision.

_Nous étions tous à la villa sauf Jasper qui si je comprenais bien était parti chassé. Bella et moi revenions juste de notre shopping après avoir déposé Renesmée chez Charlie. Bella avait les bras complètement pris par les sacs de toutes les couleurs que je venais de lui donner. Edward avait ouvert la porte avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle fila directement à leur chambre pour tout déposer le temps de les ranger un peu avant qu'il ne reparte au cottage sauf qu'ils ne rentreraient pas au cottage vu la ferveur que mettait Edward à détendre son épouse._

Bon sang pourquoi je n'arrive à bloquer mes visions qu'une fois sur deux.

Tu es sur que ça va taty ?

Hein ? Ah oui t'inquiète pas.

_Carlisle et Esmée ne savait plus trop ou se mettre, moi désespérée de l'absence de mon homme et de devoir revivre ça une deuxième fois et Emmett et Rosalie qui se chamaillaient à propos des blagues douteuses qu'Emmett avait l'intention de faire partager aux amoureux quand ils redescendraient. Et ça ne s'améliorait pas lorsqu'ils anéantir le lit en fer de leur chambre._

Et bien, dis-je pour moi-même.

Alice, qu'est ce que tu as vu ? me demanda Bella en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

Rien de bien important, cette robe te va comme un gant, si tu ne la prends pas tu risques d'avoir à faire à moi. Au fait je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te dépose chez Charlie, Renesmée, histoire que tu profites un peu de ton grand père avant que l'on parte, il en serait vraiment content.

Oh si bien sur, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas maman.

Bien sur que non, ma chérie.

Ok c'est décidé, dès qu'on en a fini avec ta mère on te dépose là-bas.

Nous fîmes un dernier magasin qui n'était pas prévu dans mon programme mais qui avait pris de l'importance suite à ma vision : un magasin de lingerie. Je m'arrangeais pour qu'elle puisse se changer avant que nous repartions, même si je savais qu'Edward n'y ferai pas particulièrement attention, cela faisait toujours son petit effet et bizarrement ce genre de magasins était encore celui ou Bella rechignait le moins. Grâce à moi, cette jeune vampire commençait à apprécier faire ce genre de surprise à son homme, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas peu fière de moi à ce propos.

Dès que nous avions finies, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Charlie. Il était très heureux de voir sa fille et sa petite fille, même s'il savait que nous allions nous voir régulièrement même après notre départ, cela serait tout de même différent ; La discussion fut du coup très long. Nous parlions d'une des parties de pêche qu'avaient faite Charlie et Carlisle quand une nouvelle vision arriva. Elle était un tout petit peu différent de la précédente, cette fois Jasper était présent. Il avait du décider d'aller chasser plus tôt entre mes deux visions. C'est lorsque je vis que Jasper ressentais toute l'électricité qui émanait de la chambre d'Edward que je parvins à bloquer ma vision. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui se passerait mais je préférais le voir en vrai et j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. D'ailleurs Bella sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose car elle regarda sa montre pour voir quelle heure il était. Elle fut étonnée, le temps avait passé très vite en compagnie de Charlie.

Allez dépêche toi, il va finir par être couché et endormi quand tu arrivera. Dit-il en parlant d'Edward

Même s'il en avait eu la capacité, j'étais certaine qu'Edward attendais de pied ferme sa chère et tendre vu la vision que j'avais eu et je ne pus m'empêcher de le faire comprendre à toute l'assistance.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie je suis sur que mon frère n'a pas envie de s'endormir avant que Bella n'arrive. C'est bien une chose que je peux vous garantir. Dis-je en rigolant.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de Bella et de son père, et puis j'étais impatiente de retrouver Jasper et voir ce que cette soirée allait nous réserver même si j'avais déjà ma petite idée.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella ne put s'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'avais dit ça, j'avais alors évité tant bien que mal la question en lui disant que je ne préférais pas moi-même le savoir.

Comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs.

Comment ça comme toute la famille d'ailleurs ?

J'avais dit ça à voix haute, je ne voyais pas trop comment me sortir du pétrin dans lequel inconsciemment je venais de me fourrer, dieu merci nous venions d'arriver à la villa.

On est arrivées !!!

Comme prévu, Edward ouvrit la porte et suivit Bella jusqu'à la chambre, j'essayais de ne pas écouter ce qui allait suivre. Je filais donc dans les bras de Jasper car même si j'adorais au plus haut point le shopping, les bras de Jasper était le seul endroit ou je me sentais comme au paradis. J'étais véritablement hilare dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ce contentait de ressentir ma joie, après tout pourquoi expliquer ce que l'on ressent quand tout va bien. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé lui contre le dossier et moi entre ses jambes callée contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. En soupirant d'aise, je posais ma tête contre son épaule.

Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

Pas grand-chose mon amour, vu que tu n'étais pas là. Je sourie à ces paroles. J'ai lu et tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que la frustration d'Edward me pousse à aller chasser.

Je rie ouvertement à ce qu'il venait de me dire, il n'imaginait pas à quel point cela serait de pire en pire.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je t'assure qu'Edward est vraiment dur à supporter dans ses moment là, il avait beau jouer au piano pendant des heures rien ne lui changeait les idées. J'ai préféré chasser plutôt que de le mettre dehors. Après tout cela me donnait l'occasion de passer toute la soirée avec toi.

C'est une idée qui me plait assez à moi aussi.

J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles car vu ce qui allait se passer dans la chambre de Bella et Edward quelques secondes après je risquais de passer une bonne nuit moi-même.

Je sus que les « hostilités » avaient commencées rapidement car Jasper commençait à ne plus tenir en place et parlait de choses et d'autres.

Alors, ma chérie tu as ruiné Edward ?

Ruiné ! toujours les grands mots et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit mécontent de ce que j'ai trouvé à Bella, dis-je en pouffant de rire.

Alice ! dit-il en pouffant de rire. Et tu ne t'aies rien ramené ?

Jasper pour qui me prends-tu ?

Bien sur que j'avais ramené quelque chose pour moi, voyons. Bizarrement d'ailleurs mes achats venaient tous de la même boutique, la dernière, la boutique de lingerie.

Rapidement Jasper fit disparaître de son visage son air joueur pour devenir franchement gêné.

Jasper ça va ?

Alice dis moi qu'ils vont retourner au cottage.

Je décidais de jouer l'innocente, j'étais très douée à ce petit jeu là.

Pourquoi, il y a un souci ?

Alice ! Il levait les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a pas vraiment de problèmes, juste un trop plein d'excitation dans cette maison.

C'est un problème ?

Alice, tu sais que ces émotions là, je n'ai aucune emprises sur elles et puis je ne suis pas persuadé qu'ils apprécieraient si je les calmais juste pour me faire plaisir, mon amour.

Je pouffais de rire. Effectivement je ne suis pas persuadée qu'ils soient d'accord.

Pu…naise, mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui, tous ? Tout à l'heure Emmett et Rosalie n'étaient pas mieux.

Je nous emmenais juste derrière la villa afin que Jasper puisse souffler un peu, même s'il continuait de les sentir. Il me reprit dans ces bras et me serra contre lui. Je lui volais un baiser avant de lui parler.

Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, Bella a eu tort quand elle a pensé qu'il n'y avait que le shopping qui pouvait me mettre dans tous mes états. J'avais le sourire tout en évitant de rire.

Tu m'as manqué aussi. Que puis-je faire de mes journées sans mon petit bout de femme délurée ?

J'aime assez ce surnom tu sais.

Je commençais à regretter un peu de n'avoir pas vu ma vision entièrement, j'aurai tout donné pour savoir ce que je devais faire pour que mon cher et tendre se laisse aller mais après tout je n'avais pas eu d'autres visions donc j'allais bien trouver ce qu'il fallait. D'ailleurs sans le savoir, j'avais déjà du trouver puisque les mains de mon homme commençaient à descendre le long de mes reins tout en continuant de me serrer contre lui.

Mon envie de l'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre devait être explosive car en un quart de secondes, Jasper venait de me lâcher et fila jusqu'à la porte d'Edward.

Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais vous pourriez arrêter ça tout de suite ou alors faire vite parce que j'en peux plus moi.

J'en revenais pas, il venait de demander à Edward et Bella d'écourter leur soirée à travers la porte, je l'avais rejoint très rapidement. Jasper se retourna vers moi et me demandant tout bas d'aller faire un tour. Je commençais vraiment à mourir d'envie pour Jasper et lui voulait aller faire un tour. Je vous jure les hommes. Je lui mettais la main devant la bouche l'empêchant de protester avant que j'ai pu parler.

Ne l'écoutez surtout pas. Je poursuivis à voix basse juste pour mon amoureux. Et je ne veux aucune objection.

Alice !

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il me suive dans la chambre, ce qui était drôle c'est que j'étais persuadée qu'il me suivait juste pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être influencé par les émotions des autres pour ce genre de choses. Mais j'avais le grand espoir de lui faire comprendre que moi j'étais loin d'être influencée et que pourtant je ne demandais que ça.

Alice, tu sais que…

Jasper ! Focalise ton don sur moi, s'il te plait, juste sur moi d'accord ?

Alice… Il se racla la gorge.

Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais si je t'influençais un tout petit peu.

Je disais ça tout en passant mes mains sur son torse tout doucement. J'avais décidé de séduire mon mari ce soir là, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

Alice, venant de toi ce genre de choses ne m'ennui jamais bien au contraire.

Nous entendîmes alors un bruit étouffé. Ce coup ci cela devait être les paquets qui tombaient à terre, je remerciais vraiment, en pensée, Esmée qui avait songé à insonorisé un maximum les chambres parce que je n'osai même pas imaginer le bouquant qui arriverait ensuite. De toute manière, je savais que Jasper et moi serions bien trop occupés pour s'en soucier.

Je reprenais alors l'exploration que mes mains avaient entreprise. Tout en embrassant ses lèvres de marbre, mes mains dessinaient le moindre de ses muscles. Il me serra contre lui approfondissant notre baiser plein de fièvre et de désir. Nous étions ensemble depuis plusieurs décennies et pourtant chaque fois ressemblait à la première, l'intensité plus forte à chaque fois.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou pendant qu'il dénouait l'attache de mon débardeur tout en frôlant ma poitrine de ses mains. En cet instant je ne rêvais que de ses mains sur moi mais je devais me contrôler pour ne pas arracher nos vêtements d'un seul coup. Jasper était trop doué pour me déshabiller pour que je me prive de ce plaisir ainsi que celui de retrouver nos vêtements intacts après.

Alice, mon amour tu es une vraie girouette.

Il disait ça tout en souriant ses lèvres posées contre mon épaule.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'influenceras, je peux peut être te montrer comment faire ? mais par pitié mon amour arrête d'être soulagé quand je n'arrache pas tes vêtements.

Je suis sur que ce n'est pas ce qui prime dans mes émotions.

Non c'est certain. Dit-il toujours en souriant. Mais laisse moi me débrouiller pour que tu ne penses plus du tout à tes vêtements.

Tu as du boulot alors mon amour.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'y arriverais.

Je venais de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu, malgré que le fait que Jasper prenne les choses en main ne fût pas pour me gêner. Je ressentis tout à coup une envie irrépressible de sentir sa peau contre la mienne et d'enlever tout ce qui pouvait être une barrière entre nos deux corps. Cette sensation venait de me submerger.

Jasper, tu triches. Ma voix était enrouée par le désir

Qui a dit … que je serai fair-play.

Ses mains passèrent délicatement de mon débardeur, qu'il n'avait pas fini de délasser, à mon dos pour descendre tout doucement sous mes fesses. Il me souleva alors pour que je croise mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais tout comme ses baisers, ils étaient atrocement passionnés. Cela en devenait presque une torture.

Je ne savais pas si cette envie venait de moi ou de lui mais une chose était sur, une fois arrivée en moi cette envie se décuplait. Encore plus lorsqu'il me plaqua contre la porte du dressing. Cette porte ne résista d'ailleurs pas au choc.

Nous nous retrouvions couchés tous les deux en plein milieu de mon dressing, les débris de la porte et une partie du mur autour de nous. Jasper avait décidé de me montrer à quel point il était plus fort que mon amour des vêtements et pour cela il voulait me faire l'amour dans le dressing. L'idée que Jasper puisse ressentir le besoin de s'affirmer par rapport à ma passion de la mode, qu'il en soit un peu jaloux, le rendait encore plus désirable, encore plus sexy à mes yeux.

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi était brulant et aurait presque suffit à m'envoyer au septième ciel à lui seul. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grogner légèrement exprimant ainsi le désir et le plaisir que je ressentais déjà. Son regard était aussi rempli de fierté, il savait très bien qu'il réussissait son coup et que je n'avais en aucun cas la force de protester même s'il devait bruler mon dressing à cet instant. Au diable la mode lorsque l'on vit avec un homme comme lui.

Il ne faisait que me frôler faisant glisser légèrement le tissu de mes vêtements contre ma peau, c'était à en devenir folle, je voulais sentir ses doigts sur moi et sa peau sous mes doigts.

Mes mains se baladaient alors sur son dos, me crispant sur sa chemise à chaque décharge électrique que son touché provoquait en moi.

Toujours sans ne m'enlever aucun de mes habits, il commença à caresser ma cuisse avec sa main droite. C'était divin je sentais enfin ses mains sur moi, sa main remontait tout doucement vers mes hanches tout en faisant remonter ma jupe. Ma main se crispait de plus en plus sur sa chemise lorsque j'entendis le tissu craquer sous mes doigts.

Les lèvres de Jasper quittèrent la peau de mon cou pour afficher un grand sourire.

Je crois que j'ai gagné ma chérie.

Jasper…

Hm mon amour ?

Tu as gagné.

J'accompagnais le geste à la parole et lui arrachais sa chemise. Son sourire me faisait penser à celui d'un gamin à qui l'on aurait offert une glace ou un jouet pour avoir bien travaillé. Et honnêtement je trouvais assez flatteur d'être sa récompense. Mes mains pouvaient alors enfin être en contact avec sa peau. Ce contact était totalement grisant que cumulé à la sensation de ses mains sur moi je ne tardais pas à atteindre le septième ciel une première fois.

Mon amour, je crois que tu es prête pour la deuxième partie de mon plan.

Son sourire était calculateur mais peut importe ce qu'il pensait me faire je n'avais de toute manière aucune envie de protester. Face à mes gémissements de frustration, Jasper ne tarda pas à faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Ses mains se mirent à frôler ma poitrine à travers le tissu pour arriver au rebord de mon débardeur. En un quart de seconde, ce n'était plus qu'un bout de tissu en lambeau qui trainait sur le sol. Il avait gagné magistralement et observait ma réaction assis à califourchon sur moi. Je me redressais rapidement et embrassa Jasper de toute mes forces.

Qu'est ce que tu attends pour t'occuper du reste de mes vêtements Jasper ?

Que tu me le demande mon amour.

Tu peux considérer que c'est déjà fait.

A vos ordres Madame.

Le sourire qu'il arborait devenait légèrement irritant, je m'étais faite avoir en beauté, il faut avouer qu'il avait de quoi être fier de lui.

Il ne lâchait toujours pas son sourire quand ses lèvres parcoururent mon ventre. Je n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que je retrouvais sur lui tout mes vêtements arrachés. Son petit jeu l'avait également fait languir, je voulu donc jouer un peu aussi pour lui montrer ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

Je me penchais doucement vers le visage de l'homme de ma vie, l'embrassant tendrement. Ce mouvement m'avait obligé à glisser en partie sur lui ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner Jasper, mon bassin ondulait alors involontairement contre lui. Il voulut alors se débarrasser de son jean qui devenait inconfortable mais je l'en empêchais et lui enleva ainsi que son boxer très lentement. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait porter mais je voulais prendre ma revanche. Je luttais de toute mes forces contre ce coté animal en moi qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, je voulais cet homme et tout de suite mais rien ne peut se mettre en travers d'une femme lorsqu'elle veut se venger. Une fois que ses vêtements avaient rejoint les miens, je caressais mon homme du bout des doigts. Lorsque j'atteignis son bas ventre, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte et me ramena sous lui. Nous roulions sur les débris, sans être agréable cela ne nous dérangeait pas, nous avions bien le temps plus tard de ranger tout cela.

Je ne crois pas avoir encore envie de jouer Alice. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Sa voix était envoutante, suave, électrique et animale. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour me rendre à l'évidence, la vengeance ne serait pas pour cette fois là. Et puis nous étions à peu près à égalité étant donné qu'il venait de rendre les armes.

Laisse-toi aller à ton instinct ma douce.

Seulement si toi aussi Jazz.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

Notre instinct pris le dessus rapidement, nos gestes étaient plus fort, plus violents, les préliminaires avaient durés assez longtemps, nous avions juste besoin de ne faire qu'un. Jasper entra alors en moi, gémissant de plaisir, de mon coté je ne pus réprimer un cri.

Jasper, bon sang.

Mon Alice.

Nos vas et viens étaient saccadés, nous ne calculions rien, seul nos corps décidaient. Nous faisions l'amour violemment mais c'est ce dont nous avions besoin. Ses mains parcouraient tour à tour mon dos, mes fesses ou ma poitrine pour augmenter encore le plaisir que je ressentais alors que les miennes s'agrippaient la plupart du temps à ses épaules enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos à chaque vague de plaisir supplémentaire.

J'avais parfois l'impression que nos corps se réchauffaient vraiment lorsque nous faisions l'amour et si cela avait été le cas, nous aurions été en feu à ce moment là. Cette sensation si intense me faisait comprendre que lui comme moi étions proche de notre délivrance. Je ne pouvais pas résister à cette montée de plaisir en moi malgré tout j'aurai voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Cependant il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour atteindre une seconde fois le paradis. Quelque vas et vient après, Jasper me rejoignit dans mon état. Nous étions tous les deux haletant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma tête reposait sur son torse, mon corps bien que toujours en forme ne répondait plus, alors je restais callé dans les bras du seul homme qui pouvait battre ma folie du shopping. Cette pensée me fit rire.

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire mon amour ? me dit-il en me caressant l'épaules ou lui aussi m'avait griffé.

Jasper 1-Dressing 0

Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais, dit-il en rigolant.

Je soupirais d'aise et fermais les yeux, il valait tout de même mieux que je ne regarde pas le désastre qui nous entourait.

Tu crois que Bella et Edward sont descendus ?

Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ça, Alice ?

Oh bah parce que je pense que Bella aura besoin de soutien face à Emmett et Rosalie et je te parle même pas de la gène qu'elle ressentira devant Carlisle et Esmée.

Je parie qu'Emmett a préparé un bon mot à leur intention ?!

Tu n'a même pas idée à quel point il va se surpasser.

Bon bah je crois qu'effectivement Bella tout comme Edward vont avoir besoin d'aide. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Quoi ?

Bah vu a quel point Emmett est fier de lui en ce moment, soit il a déjà sorti son imbécilité devant tout le monde ou alors l'idée de le faire le fait jubiler. J'ai peur qu'Edward n'apprécie qu'à moitié et si on ne veut pas qu'Esmée et toi ayez à refaire le salon en plus du dressing, il vaudrait mieux descendre.

A ce point là ? je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire.

Bah disons que notre brute de frère a très envie de s'entrainer et que s'il peut asticoter Edward assez pour qu'il lui saute dessus ne serai ce que pour s'amuser, je ne sais pas trop dans quel état sera le salon après.

Et bien on va descendre rapidement je crois, vu que Bella va décider de descendre dans un peu moins de 5 minutes.

Je rouvrais les yeux et me relevais. Je réprimais un cri d'effroi à la vue de mon dressing.

Jasper, mon dieu mais y a un cyclone qui est passé dans mon dressing c'est pas possible ?

C'est un surnom qui t'irais très bien mon amour. Dit-il tout en serrant mon dos contre son torse.

Jasper, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je pris ce qui me venait sous la main et m'habilla rapidement tout comme Jasper. En sortant du dressing je vis l'état du mur. C'était décidé, Esmée et moi allions refaire totalement la chambre, ça serai plus simple plutôt que de remonter presque totalement tout un mur et de refaire le dressing et puis ça serai plus drôle. Je regardais les lambeaux qui trainaient au sol avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Oh flute plus que 10 secondes, vite Jasper ! Le rangement ça sera pour plus tard.

******************************

**Alors ça vous a plu ? J'étais un peu moins à l'aise avec ce lemon, désolé s'il vous plait moins dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez. Prochain chapitre : POV Rosalie.**

**Allez pitié appuyez sur le bouton vert juste en dessous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je venais juste vous dire que je commençais à travailler sur le chapitre suivant mais que le point de vue de Rosalie me pose un peu plus de problèmes, il faut dire qu'elle et moi n'avons pas vraiment le même caractère lol. Mais je pense finir par y arriver, une chose est sur ce chapitre devrait être très drôle, vous pourrez peut être deviné pourquoi en relisant les deux derniers chapitres.**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire, parce que les reviews ne foisonnent pas sur le deuxième chapitre j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne vous plaise pas. Je vous rassure je n'arreterais pas pour autant d'écrire mais faut admettre que ma motivation en prend un coup. Mais il m'en faut plus que ça pour abandonner surtout que je rigole bien à écrire cette fic.**

**A très vite pour le prochain chapitre**


End file.
